When people or families are traveling in an automotive vehicle such as a car, truck, van or bus, passengers may find they need the services of a public toilet facility. While traveling such a public toilet facility may not be within conveniently reachable travel distance, or if the driver is unfamiliar with the area, the driver may not know where to find such a facility. Typically, on highways and toll roads rest stops having stationary toilets placed at intervals within perhaps 20 to 60 miles or so between each. In an emergency situation where for the passenger the restroom need is more immediate, the advantage of a toilet built into one or more seats of the vehicle is obvious.
The use of portable toilets is known in the prior art. One variety of a portable toilet attaches to the trailer hitch and extends behind the vehicle. The toilet seat is unprotected and unsheltered and generally provides an elevated seat for one to rest upon, discharging directly onto the ground. This prior art vehicle toilet has several drawbacks including the need to pull off the road and park in a hidden or wooded area to avail oneself of the portable toilet. The prior art toilet has health and sanitation drawbacks as the toilet discharges directly onto the ground and the prior art vehicle toilet fails to provide privacy to the person using the toilet.
The portable toilet of the present inventive disclosure may advantageously be built into any flying mode of transportation such as a helicopter, a jet plane, a military helicopter, a submarine (any submersible mode of transportation), an ambulance, a stakeout police car or a detective car, a surveillance car, a taxi, among others. If there is any seat in any type or form of transportation vehicle, the emergency toilet of the present inventive disclosure can be advantageously employed as a standard or a requirement, if possible, to meet today's personal and modern emergency needs and to keep up with today's times.
Therefore, a toilet which is built into one or more seats of a vehicle, a toilet which captures and isolates waste into a sealable, removable and replaceable container, an emergency toilet which provides a deployable and extendable shade means which surrounds the person on the toilet in a non-transparent shade thereby blocking the person from view and providing privacy, an automotive toilet that is integrated with and supported from the vehicle interior, an automotive toilet that provides a privacy shade that is fast and easy to deploy, an emergency toilet that is integrated with the vehicle seat and that may be used without the person needing to move from the vehicle seat in which they are riding, such an emergency toilet would be useful and novel.